Choosing to die
by Goldpen
Summary: The nineteen-eightyfour Challenge! "He looked at the faded world map on the wall, mocking reminding him of his lost allies and enemies. "I'm sorry," he whispered looking at the map," slight US/CAN


**A/N**: First Hetalia fic! Thank you for reading, I was inspired by the challenge since I LOVE George Orwell and I'm a major history nerd so Hetalia is one of my newest fandoms... I just wanted to thank TimeLordAimi for the challenge and therefore the inspiration! without any further adieu please enjoy my short oneshot inspired by this line

"With the absorption of Europe by Russia and of the British Empire by the United States..."

**Disclaimer:** Really why would I write fanfiction if I owned anything worth while?

* * *

><p>It was silent in the old world meeting hall. America walked alone, running his fingers along the table covered in dust, hearing in his mind the fights of ages past. He looked at the faded world map on the wall, mocking reminding him of his lost allies and enemies.<p>

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking at the map, as if by speaking in here the place where they all used to gather his words would reach the one who had been his world. His bright blue eyes filled with tears, all those that had refused to shed since he lost his name and became Oceania. One name remained clearly in his sight, though his heart wished it wouldn't.

Canada

The tears streamed down his face now, uncaring America let them. He wasn't a hero anymore, there was no one left to save. Russia had lost the remaining pieces of his sanity and had become this stranger called Eurasia, and the newer country of Eastasia wasn't one of his former friends, for all he bore the face of China. The supposed wars between the three didn't exist as anything more than tools for the oppression of their peoples. He could still remember the verses proudly singing _Land of the free._ Now he wasn't land of the free, just land of the sheep.

He sunk to his knees, and dropped his head into his hands weeping freely. In his mind's eye he could still see him; see the soft lavender eyes of his brother, of his love. He could hear the quiet laughter; smell the maple scent that had followed him everywhere. It was overwhelming in this forgotten room of memories. The worst was the memory of when he lost him.

"_Promise me you'll still be you ok America?" they were alone, out in the virgin wilderness that was Canada's backyard, the place that his love was to die._

"_For you I will always be the Hero, I promise." He leaned forward to the slightly taller nation, pressing his lips against the Canada's. Eyes closed and fighting back tears as his love returned the soft kiss, it wasn't passionate or consuming. It was like the peaceful nation, soft, innocent, and filled with a pure love. _

_The pressure ceased, as America opened his eyes, he saw the fallen body of his brother slowly fade into the flame red and amber gold of maple leaves. A stray wind blew the leaves over the crystal blue white snow of his beloved's former land._

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, he had broken his promise to the only one who had mattered. The one being who had seen past his need for drama and attention, the one person who could make him feel like a real hero.

The sound of footsteps shut off his tears, and he froze in confusion. Eastasia didn't know about the former world conference room, and Eurasia's footsteps always sounded like a march now, the nation also refused to acknowledge anything about his former life. The soft footfalls came closer as the nation tried to think of who could possibly come here. A chill crept up his spine; no one alive knew about here, what if it was a ghost?

"America?" a voice called out, soft and hollow. Tears welled up in America's eyes. The voice shouldn't be here! He was dead!

"America I know you're here, please come out. I want to see you again." The pleading came from the other side of the table, in a soft voice that called to his very soul. Slowly he stood only shaking slightly as he prayed for it to be an illusion.

Lavender eyes locked onto blue, a single curled lock fell over his eye. America stared at his love unsure if he was truly real. "Canada?" he breathed, hoping the sound wouldn't break the apparition.

"It's me, mon héro."

He stepped forward haltingly before his body betrayed him to fling into his lover's arms. He wept into the waiting shoulder as he clung to the man. "Please, please, if I'm dreaming never let me wake,"

"I've missed you love." The taller nation nuzzled the American's hair revelling in simply the touch of the other. Blue eyes met lavender, The American smiled as Canada bent slightly softly kissing him once again. "America, you have a choice to make."

"What is it?"

The Canadian sighed tightening his grip on the nation, "You can choose whether to remain here on earth, or you can come with me. It has been decided that your suffering can be ended."

The shock of the statement left America speechless. He was able to leave this world of pain behind? "What's the catch?"

"No catch, but you won't exist in this world anymore. A new nation will rise as Oceania, and they may or may not be anything like you. Just as when Eastasia came into existence he took the form of China but was nothing like the ancient nation." He looked away, "You are essentially choosing to die, or live."

Quiet fell between the two, as the choice was pondered. America was nothing if not impulsive though as he nodded quickly, "I'll follow you through the depths of hell babe." He said with a flash of his old grin, "it's no hard choice, let someone else take the name. I'll follow you."

Hidden in the dust of history an echo of laughter and tears flow through the rooms where once proud nations tried to bring about a world peace. It is a place forgotten by time and man, when the world was large, and ideas were our most honoured resource.

* * *

><p>So please let me know what you think, even if you think it was crap! Just press that lovely review button and we can all be happy!<p>

May the sun always shine Golden

Goldpen


End file.
